


Mondsüchtig

by syusuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: Budding Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Emotional Baggage, Fluff, Kakashi is addicted to the moon, M/M, OMG I wrote fluff?, Protective Tobirama, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Tobirama thinks it's endearing, mondsüchtig, supportive lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syusuke/pseuds/syusuke
Summary: Tobirama forgot time and when he finally went home, it was the middle of the night. To his surprise, Kakashi was still awake.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Senju Tobirama
Comments: 16
Kudos: 105
Collections: The Kakashi Lounge





	Mondsüchtig

**Author's Note:**

> mond·süch·tig /ˈmoːntzʏçtɪç, móndsüchtig/ (adj) – german – literally translates to being addicted to the moon, historically used for sleepwalkers, colloq. used for people who can’t sleep during or close to the full moon, often staying up to stare at the moon

Tobirama moved quietly through the hallway. Bull and Guruko had greeted him at the door, but the other chakra signatures felt calm and content, probably asleep. He couldn’t wait to slip under the covers and steal Kakashi’s warmth. As much as he enjoyed his research, he regretted coming home late. This was still new and precious. He wanted to spend as much time with his partner as he could. He resented Tsunade for sending them on seperate missions, so often long ones. He blamed himself more for getting absorbed by his research when they could have had an evening together for once.

He took one step into the bedroom and reflexively held his breath.

Kakashi was awake, bathed in the pale moonlight coming in through the open window. The room was cold and there were goosebumps on Kakashi’s bare arms. He wore one of Tobirama’s undershirts and it was far too big on his narrower shoulders. Tobirama felt his heart swell with possessive pride. _Mine._

“I can’t sleep.”

Tobirama hummed his acknowledgement and closed the distance between them with two long strides. Kakashi pushed himself up onto his elbows to meet him and smiled when Tobirama kissed his forehead before giving him the peck he’d expected.

“I’ll join you in a minute. Sorry for being late.”

Tobirama got changed while being fully aware of the eyes on him. He didn’t hesitate to grab one of Kakashi’s oversized sleep shirts instead of his own. He couldn’t put his finger on it yet, but he liked wearing the other’s clothes so much. Maybe because Kakashi guarded his few possessions so fiercely? He knew he was allowed though. They were gradually reaching the point in their relationship where mine and yours lost its meaning and merged into ours.

When he finally slipped under the covers, Kakashi immediately moved into his space. The grumbling was minimal and there were no complaints about bringing the cold into their bed. Tobirama pulled him onto his chest even more, nuzzling silver hair. It tickled a little, smelled like home. He was pleased to find Kakashi’s chakra calm and there was not a hint of tension between his shoulder blades where he held it the longest.

“What kept you up?”

“Nothing... The moon? It looks so peaceful.”

Tobirama looked at the night sky for himself. It was almost full moon, the night unusually bright. He could clearly distinguish the shapes of buildings and trees. He could even see an Anbu ducking back into the sparse shadows. The night was quiet, deceptively so. As he reached out with his chakra, he felt what he couldn’t see. Foxes, cats, owls. Small predators alert and on the hunt, waiting for careless prey. In his childhood clear nights and a bright moon meant trouble. It meant there was less cover and more tracks. It meant easy success for the child-hunters.

“It’s fascinating, isn’t it? The moon only reflects light, but somehow it becomes magical.”

Tobirama snorted.

“Magic isn’t real. Anything can be explained with science or chakra theory. And there is nothing great about changing things instead of making your own.”

Kakashi still stared at the moon, mesmerized, unable to avert his gaze.

“The moonlight is softer, fainter. It covers up the small differences. I feel more at home in the shades of grey. We’re just two shinobi, two survivors. Our past doesn’t matter. We exist. We are here. Now.”

The two men stayed like that for almost an hour, huddled together for warmth. They traded little caresses, a few kisses. Kakashi moved every so often to have a clear view of the moon. Tobirama let him, happy to be close.

“I’ve been judged too often for things I couldn’t control.”

Tobirama was caught a little off guard by the sudden remark, but Kakashi stole any thoughts he might have had with a kiss. When they parted Kakashi’s head blocked the light. His expression was hidden in shadows almost as effectively as the mask hid it during the day.

Unable to gauge his reaction, Tobirama reached out slowly, telegraphing his move. He cupped Kakashi’s cheek, moving his thumb in small circles over the rough edges of the scar tissue. The moment he made contact, he could sense Kakashi’s chakra rushing underneath his skin, barely contained, like a storm caught in a jar. He felt Kakashi lean into the touch, felt his jaw moving, but there were no words.

They’d had similiar moments before. So Tobirama waited.

He tried to put his patience and affection into his chakra, let it wash over Kakashi. Waiting for him to speak. He tried to be the calm Kakashi was struggling to regain. He knew what it meant to feel like you were drowning in emotion, but Kakashi seemed to feel everything so much deeper, so much more intense than he ever did.

He was not surprised when Kakashi pulled back. Tobirama dropped his hand without a second’s pause, trying to give whatever space was needed. He couldn’t hide a fond smile as Kakashi caught the hand in his own, fingers dancing across his palm.

“I never told you.”

Kakashi didn’t look up. He kept tracing the multitude of natural and unnatural lines covering Tobirama’s hand.

“I can’t sleep during the full moon. Never could as long as I remember. Father used to stay up with me. I treasured those nights. I had father all to myself. He used to tell me fairy tales about the moon and the wolves who love her. It always felt like he told me a secret... Sometimes he’d fall asleep, but I didn’t care. I would snuggle up in his arms and watch him sleep. I know he was lonely, but he always seemed happy on those nights.”

Kakashi shifted subtly, letting the moonlight illuminate Tobirama’s face. Marvelling at the sight of usually hard lines softened. Evermoving body and mind lay still, allowing him to see scars and healing wounds. Not trying to hide anything.

“I’ve watched you sleep too. You look as peaceful as father did. I still can’t believe I’m allowed to have this. I keep expecting to wake up.”

Tobirama could feel the chakra settle, electricity no longer whirling around in agitation but little sparks jumping from one emotion to the next until they were caught in a slow orbit between longing and love. This was a combination Tobirama knew well. Nostalgia.

“Don’t get me wrong. What we have is... I couldn’t put in words... I want this more than anything. I would like this to last. But it also means that whenever I wake up to you holding me, I remember feeling secure in father’s arms and then I remember how much I’ve lost. And- I can’t lose you too.”

It took only a small shift. Tobirama leaned forward, free hand going for Kakashi’s nape, as he pulled them closer again, resting their foreheads together. He dropped his voice to a whisper.

“It is perfectly normal to fear loss, but rest assured that it would be extremely difficult to keep me away from you.”

“I don’t deserve you.”, Kakashi stole a sweet lingering kiss, “I’ve cursed you. Everyone who gets close to me dies.”

Tobirama chuckled softly at that.

“ _Idiot._ People called me a cursed child and a demon all my life. You’re worth the risk.”

Kakashi huffed in amusement. With a playful punch to Tobirama’s chest he got up to close the window.

“What was that for?”

Kakashi ignored the half-hearted protest. He was only mildly surprised at the warmth abruptly appearing behind his back. Waste of chakra.

“It’s a beautiful night. I don’t think I want to sleep yet.”

He leaned into the warmth, welcoming the arms pulling him closer and hands resting on his stomach. He revelled in the fact that Tobirama was just that little bit taller, his shoulders just a bit broader. Just enough of a difference that they comfortably fit together. Kakashi rested his head against Tobirama’s neck. His gaze was drawn to the moon again.

Tobirama nuzzled into soft hair as he so often did, trying to hide his yawn. It wouldn’t be the first sleepless night. A small sacrifice to enjoy their time together. He had no mission waiting for him in the morning, only stacks of paperwork and endless meetings. A clone could manage those. He could stay home. He clenched his jaw against the yawn trying to get out, unintentionally tightening his grip too.

“Tobi, you’re tired. It’s okay, you don’t need to stay up with me.”

This time he yawned openly. He squeezed Kakashi tightly and took a deep breath. He didn’t deny it, instead he walked them backwards to the bed, gently dragging Kakashi with him. There was no protest or attempt to move away, but Tobirama had an inkling he was not allowed to shift Kakashi’s line of sight.

In the end he got both of them under the covers, with Kakashi’s head tucked securely under his chin and one hand idly playing with his hair. Kakashi was still staring at the night sky.

“Would you like to know what my mother said about the moon?”

Kakashi looked up surprised. Tobirama had never mentioned his mother before. He made a curious little sound, but was too comfortable to move from his spot to catch Tobirama’s expression.

“She said, no matter how far apart we are, we all look at the same moon. So next time you have a mission look at the moon before bed and know that I will do the same and think of you.”

They didn’t talk anymore after that.

Kakashi felt a kiss in his hair and responded by intertwining their hands. He shifted carefully in order to face the moon better and Tobirama moved with him, now draped across his back as they lay on their sides. Kakashi brought their hands to his chest, silently wondering how he deserved this.

He heard Tobirama’s breathing deepen and his grip went lax. Kakashi was covered in warmth, once again someone was willing to have his back. Maybe that was all the reason he needed.

They were looking at the same moon – always.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'Moon' prompt on the Kakashi Lounge discord!  
> It is finally done - after rewriting it completely two times. Now I'm happy with it though ^^


End file.
